


One Puff Ruined Us All

by maoh8926



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoh8926/pseuds/maoh8926
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just to get something under my name this is a short poem I wrote for school that I felt like sharing. My other works wont be like this but I need to publish something while working on other works. It's about my grandpa that I lost to lung cancer, though you can infer that from the poem itself. I hope you enjoy reading it even if it isn't the point of AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Puff Ruined Us All

One Puff Ruined Us All by MAOH8926

If you'd known  
that it would put cancer  
in your lungs,  
you wife in debt,  
leave you sister all alone,  
send my in my room crying,  
and break your daughters relationship,  
leave us all leaderless,

If you'd known  
would you still have put the  
cigarette to your lips?


End file.
